


¿Imposible o improbable?

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Logan (X-Men), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Logan Needs A Hug, M/M, Omega Peter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Puede que Peter esté desarrollando sentimientos por su robusto vecino alfa, Logan.Sin embargo, Logan dice que es imposible que estén juntos alguna vez.¿Imposible o improbable?WolveSilverWolverine x Peter





	¿Imposible o improbable?

_**¿Imposible o improbable?** _   
_**WolveSilver** _ __

₩

Calor.

Hace mucho calor.

Hace que Peter se sienta terriblemente incómodo y esa es la razón por la que finalmente despierta, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva durmiendo?

La respuesta a esa pregunta no parece tan importante cuando siente sus párpados pesados, está terriblemente cansando, no sabe por qué, pero se siente como si lo hubiese arrollado un camión y únicamente quiere dormir.

Está a punto de volver a cerrar sus ojos cuando percibe que algo está mal; su cama se siente diferente y también huele diferente... La habitación se encuentra sumida en la oscuridad pero aún así es solo cuestión de segundos para distinguir que no es su cama y no es su habitación, ¿Dónde demonios está?

Ha escuchado que en situaciones críticas debe guardar la calma pero le es imposible calmarse, está más que lejos de calmarse, posiblemente está a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, ¿Ha sido secuestrado o algo por el estilo?, ¿Están buscando sus órganos?

El tren alocado de sus psicóticos pensamientos no puede ir más lejos porque la puerta se abre y la luz se enciende, revelando así a... ¿Su vecino?

\- Ah, veo que despertaste - Dice el hombre, se acerca a la cama y toca la frente de Peter. - Aún tienes fiebre -

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Pregunta sin bajar la guardia.

\- Estás en mi casa, en mi habitación... -   
Antes de que pueda continuar Peter lo bombardea con sus preguntas.

\- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Usted me trajo?, ¿Por qué tengo tanto calor? ¿Por... - Entonces hay una mano grande y callosa tapando la boca del chico.

\- Cierra la boca para que pueda explicarte las cosas, mocoso -

Peter asiente y su boca es liberada.

\- Entraste en celo, estabas por llegar a tu casa pero dos alfas te atraparon e intentaron aprovecharse de ti, tuve que intervenir y traerte a mi casa, pues tu madre aún no llega de su viaje, si te dejaba solo en tu propia habitación probablemente habrías tenido problemas -

¿Él...? ¿Él había entrado en celo? ¡Su primer celo!

Además si ahora se encuentra en la cama de su vecino Howlett... ¡¿Eso significa que tuvieron sexo?!

¡¿Su alfa es éste viejo poco agraciado y amargado?! ¡No puede ser posible!

Logan ve la expresión de horror del chico y en cuestión de un segundo puede adivinar lo que está pensando -   
No ocurrió nada, mocoso. Lo único que he hecho es bajarte la fiebre e intentar que comas y te hidrates -

\- ¿Entonces qué hago en su habitación? ¿Y por qué apesto a usted? Viejo pervertido -

\- ¿Viejo pervertido? Muchacho cabrón, muestra más respeto a tus mayores - Honestamente, Logan da miedo, está furioso y parece que podría arrancarle la cabeza a Peter, pero incluso parece que eso no puede hacerle cerrar su gran boca. - Lo hice para que estuvieras cómodo, pensé que un sillón no sería cómodo para un omega en celo pero por lo que veo, debí haberte dejado en el suelo. Y obviamente hueles a mí porque has estado durmiendo en mi cama, mocoso estúpido -

\- Pero yo estaba en celo y... -

\- Soy un alfa maduro, no un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, puedo controlarme frente a un omega en celo -

¿Así que su vecino lo salvó de ser profanado? ¿Y también se ha encargado de cuidarlo? Vaya, él pensando cosas inapropiadas y acusándolo.

\- Lo siento, y gracias -

\- Como sea, ya que estás despierto toma un baño de agua fría para bajar tu temperatura y reducir tu peste, tu calor está por terminar -

¿Eh? ¿Está por terminar? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

\- ¿Desde cuando estoy en tu habitación? - Pregunta Peter, no muy seguro de querer escuchar una respuesta.

\- Este es el tercer día -

Bueno, no es tan malo considerando que ha escuchado hablar de ciclos de celo de hasta una semana.

\- Muévete chico, voy a lavar las sábanas y no tengo todo el día -

Sin saber qué decir o hacer Peter simplemente opta por levantarse de la cama.

El alfa recoge todas las sábanas, está a punto de salir de la habitación cuando mira al chico parado en la esquina sin hacer nada, asustado como un gato acorralado por un perro. Logan suspira.

\- Sigueme, te mostraré donde está el baño -

Peter, sin tener realmente otra cosa que hacer, le sigue.

\- Este es el baño - Le indica Logan mientas abre la puerta. - Te traje ropa de tu casa, sabía que la necesitarías - también le indica donde encontrar las toallas y todo lo demás para luego cerrar la puerta, dejándole solo de nuevo.

Aún aturdido Peter comienza a llenar la bañera de agua, le cuesta procesar lo que está pasando pero su vecino tiene razón al decir que un baño le hará sentir mejor.

A pesar de ser un viejo desagradable le ha ayudado y está agradecido por ello, no puede ser tan malo después de todo.

Se siente mucho mejor cuando sale del agua, definitivamente su celo ha acabado por lo que ya no tiene que preocuparse de ello.

La casa de su vecino no es muy grande o compleja así que Peter encuentra con facilidad a Logan en la sala, hablando con otro hombre y con una niña bastante familiar...

\- ¡Peter! - Dice la niña, anunciando su presencia con entusiasmo.

Peter ha visto a la hija de Logan innumerables veces, son vecinos así que es algo inevitable.

Laura es una niña realmente callada y sería pero resulta ser bastante agradable cuando se le conoce, a diferencia de su padre...

\- ¡Pequeña Laura! - Responde y observa como Laura juega con el otro hombre, parece ser un omega también.

\- Buenas tardes - Saluda al hombre, quien le ha estado mirando por un rato.

\- Buenas tardes - Responde con una sonrisa. - Tú debes de ser Peter, vecino de Logan -

\- Así es -

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Charles Xavier, amigo suyo -

\- Gracias a los inconvenientes que causaste tuve que pedirle a Charles hace unos días que cuidara a mi hija, realmente fuiste una molestia -

¿Qué le sucede a ése hombre? De un momento para otro cambia de ser amable a comportarse como un patán.

\- No te sientas afligido por las palabras de Logan, en realidad tiene un corazón tan grande que no le cabe en el pecho, resulta ser una persona bastante tierna en el fondo, muy pero muy, muy en el fondo -

¿Su vecino alfa peludo y robusto tiene un lado tierno? Él lo duda mucho.

\- Ver para creer -

\- Hablo en serio, es en verdad muy dulce -

\- Cierra tu boca o tendré que cerrarla a la fuerza Chuck -

Si así es como trata a uno de sus amigos...

\- Trato de que no te veas como un gran idiota, pero tú siempre lo haces difícil -

\- No te metas tu nariz llena de pecas donde no te llaman -

\- Eres mi amigo, trato de ayudarte con la imagen que proyectas de ti mismo hacia el mundo -

\- Entonces empieza por ayudar a tu esposo, la imagen que proyecta de sí mismo espanta a todo el mundo -

\- Lo he intentado, pero Erik simplemente no tiene remedio -

\- ¿Y crees que yo sí? - Logan ni siquiera le deja contestar pues le tapa la boca con su mano. - Como sea, es hora de que lleve a Peter a su casa -

\- ¿Eh? Puedo ir solo, son unos cuantos pasos -

\- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que Magda me asesine  porque algún tipejo le robó la pureza a su hijo -

Peter siente su piel arder, seguro está rojo como un tomate. - Estoy seguro. Gracias - Dice lo más indiferente que puede.

₩

Ahora que se encuentra en su propia casa se toma el tiempo de recostarse sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, lamentándose de su existencia.

Acaba de pasar por su primer celo, hubiesen abusado de él de no ser por el señor Howlett, quien seguramente se lo echara en cara cada que le vea.

El hombre realmente se tomo sus molestias, le cuido lo mejor que pudo, incluso tuvo que dejar a su hija en la casa de un amigo por su causa.

Ser un omega apesta, siempre dependiendo de otros durante el calor. Al menos desde ahora puede usar supresores para no tener que volver a pasar por algo como eso.

Mañana tiene que ir a la escuela por lo que debería dormir apropiadamente y recuperar fuerzas tanto mental como físicamente.

Sin embargo no puede pegar ojo.

Su cama es muy cómoda y él está agotado, quiere dormir más que nada pero su cerebro tiene otros planes, recordarle el aroma alfa de su vecino.

Ese aroma le recuerda al olor del metal y del humo con una mezcla más de un no sé que...

Peter definitivamente lo odia.

  ₩

Uno de los primeros cambios que Peter nota ya que ha sufrido de su primer celo es que ahora puede notar con más facilidad el aroma de los alfas a su alrededor.

De cierta manera es un alivio para él, parece una razón lógica de el por qué no puede olvidar la fragancia del señor Howlett.

Debe ser solo su estúpido cuerpo, el instinto actuando por él, buscando un alfa, intentando aferrarse al que estuvo a su lado en el calor. Pasará con el tiempo.

Afortunadamente Peter no sufrió de la humillación pública que había esperado, a nadie en la escuela parecía importarle que él pasó por su primer celo, excepto por su grupo de amigos.

\- ¿Un alfa te hizo un nudo? -

\- No - Él no va a permitir que el primer alfa que se le acerqué, le haga un nudo.

\- ¿Te marcaron? -

\- Gracias a dios no - Mucho menos se dejaría marcar.

\- ¿Estás embarazado? - Le pregunta su amiga Ororo, más que curiosa parece preocupada.

\- ¡Claro que no! -

\- ¿Tuviste mucho sexo? -

\- No tuve nada de sexo -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces únicamente te revolcaste solo en tu cama en tu propio sudor y semen por tres días? - Le dice Kurt.

\- Sí, aunque no en mi cama -

\- ¿Qué? - Cuestionaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Demonios.

¿Algún día Peter aprenderá a cerrar la boca?

₩

Los días pasan con normalidad, su madre vuelve de su viaje, se preocupa por él, le pregunta muchas cosas y al final le golpea, diciéndole que tenga más cuidado ¿Acaso fue su jodida culpa haber entrado en celo? Era el primero, no tenía manera de saberlo.

Ella intenta invitar a cenar al señor Howlett como agradecimiento por su amabilidad y él tiene que rogarle hasta el cansancio para que no lo haga.

Desde el incidente solo ha visto a su vecino de reojo una o dos veces cuando sale o entra de su casa, él prefiere que las cosas se mantengan así, si el alfa menciona algo de lo ocurrido él morirá de vergüenza.

Todo bien durante el día, un día normal como un omega normal viviendo la normalidad cotidiana que tanto le aburre pero disfruta al mismo tiempo.

El problema son las noches.

Las noches donde Peter suda, gimotea y se excita pensando en Logan, o sea, todas las noches desde su primer calor.

Le gustaría poder hablar con alguien sobre lo que ocurre pero él definitivamente no le dirá a su madre, su padre fue a comprar cigarrillos hace 17 años y sus amigos le harán burla.

Tal vez deba resignarse a sufrir en silencio hasta que se vaya a la universidad.

Despierta, toma una ducha de agua fría mientras muere por dentro, lamentándose miserablemente de sentirse atraído a su vecino, se viste decentemente y baja a desayunar, pensando en los planes que hará con sus amigos ya que es sábado.

Hasta que su madre le tira todo por la borda.

\- Irás a ayudarle a Logan a pintar su casa -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! -

\- Porque la otra pintura era muy vieja y de mal gusto, Logan está remodelando su casa... -

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! -

\- Le ayudarás porque él te ayudó a ti cuando lo necesitabas, irás porque quieres ser un buen vecino y una buena persona -

Peter se desploma sin ánimos sobre su asiento mientras hace muecas. - No quiero -

\- Entonces irás porque no quieres que saqué el cinturón -

Increíble que Peter no tenga padre y aún así tenga que temerle al cinturón.

₩

Se ve entonces en la necesidad de cambiarse de ropa para ayudarle a Logan, no porque quiera ser una buena persona o porque quiera ser un buen vecino sino porque le teme a su madre.

Cuando llega ve a Logan, a Laura y a Charles con brocha en mano, un poco cubiertos de pintura azul.

\- Que gusto verte de nuevo Peter -

\- Eh igualmente - Él preferiría estar comiendo pizza con Kurt pero sería grosero decir algo como eso.

\- ¡Peter! ¿Nos ayudarás a pintar? -

-

Claro pequeña - En contra de su voluntad, pero lo hará.

\- Magda dijo que te ofreciste a ayudar - La mirada de Logan dice ' Sé que ella te obligo pero no me importa mientras termine más rápido de pintar' - Aquí tienes chico, diviértete -   
Le entrega una brocha y una lata de pintura.

\- Papi ¿Puedo pintar un unicornio? - Pregunta Laura.

\- Claro que sí cariño -

Al final ayudarle a Logan a pintar su casa no resultó tan mal como él había imaginado, está cubierto de pintura y le duele la muñeca pero se está divirtiendo incluso se está llevando bien con Charles que parece ser un hombre agradable.

Aunque Charles habla de un sujeto llamado Erik que parece ser su alfa, suena a que es peor que Logan y él no quiere conocerlo.

Finalmente la casa está terminada, cubierta totalmente de azul turquesa, excepto por el unicornio blanco debajo de la ventana y la ' princesa sirena mariposa' rosa cerca de la puerta, obra de Laura por supuesto. A Peter eso le parece tierno, a diferencia del glotón asesino que la pequeña pintó en la parte trasera de la casa.

Piensa que todo ha terminado cuando Logan sale de la casa con algunas pequeñas latas de pintura y también pintura en aerosol.

\- Muy bien diviértete - Le dice Logan a Laura, quien toma una lata de pintura  y corre hacía uno de los muros que separa el jardín de se vecino con el de las casas a su lado.

\- Gracias papi - Dice Laura antes de plasmar su 'arte' en el muro.

\- Tú también chico - Le lanza una lata de pintura en aerosol y Peter apenas logra atraparla. - Magda me dijo que te gusta pintar murales y esas cosas de hippies, siéntete libre de hacerlo en alguno de los muros del jardín -

Aunque se siente ofendido por haber sido llamado hippie acepta la pintura y la oferta, después de todo tiene la oportunidad de pintar un muro a su gusto sin que alguien llame a la policía, es una oportunidad que no va a desperdiciar.

Pinta felizmente en uno de los muros mientras de reojo ve como Logan carga a Laura sobre sus hombros para que ella tenga un mejor alcance en algunos lugares.

Su vecino es un buen padre, eso no puede negarlo.

\- No sé qué cojones quieres decir con "The dark side of the moon" pero haces buenos garabatos - Le dice Logan mientras mira lo que ha pintado Peter.

\- ¿Qué nunca ha escuchado Pink Floyd? -

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? -

Peter suspira y le promete a Logan que le enseñará de buena música.

Esa noche Peter puede dormir tranquilamente, no sabe por qué pero no quiere indagar.

₩

Finalmente Peter tiene que decirle a alguien, siente que si no lo hace va a explotar.

Así que aprovecha la oportunidad el próximo fin de semana, cuando sus amigos están reunidos en su casa.

\- Creo que me gusta mi vecino - Le dice a sus amigos de la manera más casual que logra manejar.

\- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre Peter? - Preguntan Kitty, Ororo y Kurt. Alex le ignora mientras continúa jugando videojuegos.

\- Me gustaría saberlo -

\- ¿Es un alfa? -

\- Sí -

\- ¿Es apuesto? -

\- Eh pues yo diría que... -

\- ¿Tienes una fotografía? -

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué demonios tendría una fotografía de mi vecino? -

\- Porque te gusta -

\- Acaba de comenzar a gustarme y no voy a pedirle una fotografía suya -

\- Tomale una a escondidas, tonto -

\- No soy un acosador ni un loco -

\- ¿Has robado cosas del super mercado y te remuerde la conciencia tomarme una foto a tu vecino? -

\- Hey solo robé cosas pequeñas y... ¡Este no es el punto! ¿Van a ayudarme o no? -

\- ¿A tomarle una foto? - Dijeron sonrientes, divirtiéndose haciendo enojar a Peter.

\- Conseguiré otros amigos - Masculla Peter.

\- Yo te ayudaré Peter - Dice Kurt.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Tú sí que eres mi mejor amigo...! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Pregunta cuando ve que Kurt toma una pelota de béisbol y abre la ventana.

Ignora su pregunta y lanza la pelota, unos segundos después se escucha el impacto de un vidrio y la voz de Logan gritando maldiciones.

\- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando Kurt?! -

\- En que tu madre te obligará a trabajar para el señor Logan como compensación por haber roto su ventana -

\- ¿Te parece que me estás ayudando? -

¡Él quería que le ayudaran a olvidarse de el alfa no acercarse más a él!

\- ¡Peter baja ahora mismo! - Grita su madre.

Definitivamente necesita otros amigos.

₩

Los resultados de la acción de Kurt son totalmente inversos a lo que él había querido lograr, pues termina acercándose más a Logan en lugar de superarlo de una buena vez.

Como es un pobre diablo que aún no trabaja, la manera en que la paga a su vecino es ayudándole con el resto de la remodelación de su casa los fines de semana.

Después de unas semanas Peter se rinde, admitiendo para sí mismo que quiere a ése  _viejo poco agraciado y amargado_ como su alfa.

Sin embargo con la aceptación llegan nuevos problemas, como el hecho de que no quiere que Logan le trate como un niño.

Se preocupa por él, le sonríe y le revuelve los cabellos pero lo hace pensando en él como un chiquillo al que tiene bajo su cuidado.

Charles tiene razón, en el fondo ese tosco hombre puede ser tierno, amable... Y ahora que Peter tiene una pequeña probada él resulta ser muy avaricioso, quiere más, lo quiere todo.

\- ¿En qué piensas chico? -

Si Logan nunca hubiese cuidado de él... ¿Peter aún así estaría enamorado de él como ahora? ¿Acaso se trata de alguna bobería como el 'destino'?

\- En cosas estúpidas -

Pasan dos meses y Peter hace algo que para este punto ya podría llamarse típico de él, algo estúpido y descuidado, algo como olvidar tomar sus supresores, algo como escabullirse de su cama y dirigirse a la casa de donde emana ese delicioso aroma alfa que le encanta

\- ¿Quién coño toca mi puerta de madrugada? - Cuestiona para sí mismo mientras se pone de pie y se coloca sus sandalias. Cuando abre la puerta, Peter está ahí. - ¿Cuál es tu problema chico? Espero que sea importante o le pediré permiso a Magda para azotarte con un cinturón -

Peter un poco fuera de sí, se lanza sobre el pecho de Logan y lo rodea con sus brazos. Oh, se siente bien.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Peter? -

-...No -

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - Toca la piel del menor y se le ocurre lo que podría estar pasando. - Tienes fiebre y vienes a lanzarte encima de mí, ¿Olvidaste tomar tus supresores, tú pequeño idiota? No te preocupes, parece que apenas comienza, puedo ayudarte a... -

\- Has lo que quieras conmigo Logan - Cambia sus brazos de posición, colgandolos alrededor del cuello del alfa, le besa la barbilla, tiene toda la intención de besarle toda la cara pero Logan le pone las cosas difíciles, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

\- Lo que quiero es que te quedes quieto mientras te traigo medicina - Dice entre gruñidos mientras intenta dejar a Peter en el sofá, éste le toma del brazo 'evitando' que se vaya.

\- Quédate conmigo. Tocame, por favor -

Por supuesto el débil agarre de un omega adolescente no es suficiente para detenerle por lo que fácilmente se encamina a la cocina donde cree haber visto unos supresores.

Una hora después de haberle hecho tomar los supresores por la fuerza el omega parece totalmente dormido.

Logan acaricia su cabeza con cuidado, preguntándose por qué se preocupa tanto por él y se toma tantas molestias.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, algunas lágrimas se le escapan a Peter, desorientado y triste.

\- ¿Por qué eres así? -

\- ¿Así cómo? -

\- ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? Haces todo más complicado -

\- No te entiendo chico -

Todo sería más sencillo si Logan fuese realmente malo con él, si no lo hubiese ayudado aquel día, si fuese como aquellos alfas que intentaron aprovecharse.

\- Mientras más te conozco eres más amable conmigo y... más me enamoro de ti - Sus últimas palabras son apenas comprensibles entre su llanto pero aún así él otro pudo escucharlas perfectamente.

Logan retira su mano de la cabeza de Peter como si su piel quemara.

No es a causa de la fiebre.

Una vez que está seguro de que Peter está profundamente dormido Logan se encarga de llevarlo a casa, viéndose obligado a despertar a Magda.

No hay nada de que preocuparse, mañana el hijo de Magda no va a recordar nada, será como si nada hubiese sucedido, se dice a sí mismo mientras fuma un cigarrillo en su jardín.

Después otro, luego otro y otro. Tenía meses sin fumar.

Incluso si Peter recuerda todo para mañana no importa, morirá avergonzado, lo negará, le evitará y ellos volverán a la normalidad de antes, antes de que Logan le ayudase, cuando apenas y se saludaban si se veían por casualidad, saliendo al mismo tiempo de sus casas.

¿Por qué las cosas no simplemente desaparecen como el humo de sus cigarrillos? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Robcesionada, una usuaria de wattpad que lee mis fanfics  
> Sé que me tardé mucho jajaja pero mejor tarde que nunca xD   
> Soy muy lenta para escribir -3-
> 
> Si notan algún error, haganmelo saber la verdad yo no soy de revisar mis fics antes de subirlos  
> Será un two-shot  
> Ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte


End file.
